eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Sir Trodonis
You say, "Hail, Sir Trodonis" *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Greetings, stranger. May I know your name, so that we may cast aside our hesitance to converse?" *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Why would I share my name with a hound of the evil Overlord of Freeport?" *Sir Trodonis says to you,"I am saddened by your words, stranger. The grace of the Overlord is far from evil. If it were not for his will, there would be no harmony in Freeport." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Freeport is place where ogres, trolls and iksar are free to strive for prosperity while other empires turn them away at the gates. The Overlord's kindness has turned monsters into civilized members of society. All Norrathians deserve a chance to be happy." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "The Overlord stole the great trade city from the rule of the noble orders of Marr." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Please, stranger. I am not here to duel with words when your weapons are propaganda from those false knighthoods that would rather ignore the plight of the people they feed off of while they bring destruction to harmonious lands beyond the borders of Freeport. It is sad that history has been so twisted by the western scribes." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "There is no twisting of history. Your Overlord is evil... he is undead!" *Sir Trodonis says to you,"For ages, Freeport has been a lifeline to all cities of trade. The nobility of the Overlord has been proven and it is that supreme will that grants him eternity on Norrath. The planes have kept him here to ensure that chivalry does not perish amongst a world defiled by greed. The divine Overlord blesses Norrath with his presence. " *You say to Sir Trodonis, "You make him out to be some sort of god. Blasphemy!" *Sir Trodonis says to you,"I do not wish to turn you from the religions that have failed this world since the dawn of time. You shall find the light of the Overlord when the end is nigh. Let us cast aside our war of words and delight in this safe haven. " *You say to Sir Trodonis, "You are rathed! Who bleached your brain?" *Sir Trodonis says to you,"I have found faith in a belief that offers salvation from the endless wars of the false gods. If it were not for the Overlord, I would still be a street rat, stealing from my fellow Norrathians instead of sharing my greatest gift, kindness to others. Now please, let us stop arguing. Who do I share words with?" *You say to Sir Trodonis, "My name is Adventurer." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"I am pleased to meet you, Adventurer. I am Sir Trodonis, crusader of the Lucanic Knights and defender of the benevolent Overlord of Freeport." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "I know what you are after. I know what your Overlord seeks in this land." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"I am sure you have your theories for the presence of a Lucanic Knight in the land of elf, dwarf and gnome, but I can assure you... I only seek to display the virtues of the Overlord through good deeds in this rediscovered land." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Do not lie. You seek the magic sword known as Soulfire." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Soulfire? If I were seeking the brilliant sword that carries that name, I would merely need to step outside of the Lucanic Knight barracks and speak with the Overlord. Soulfire rests in his radiant sheath." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "If we must cross swords, do so now." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Forgive my demeanor, Adventurer, and do not think that I hope to do battle with you. Perhaps we seek the same goal, to preserve the harmony of the land by keeping the secrets of Soulfire from the wicked. This is also my goal and my duty to the Overlord." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "The Order of Marr is hot on the trail of the sword. They wish to keep the secrets of Soulfire away from the evil Overlord." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Do not believe the twisted words of those that would blindly follow a god without ever questioning their actions. The Order of Marr hopes to unlock the secrets and use them to exert their beliefs upon Norrath through brute force. It is what they have always done. That is why my Overlord left their order... ages ago." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "I know all about that. All of Norrath does. The Overlord betrayed his order for power and glory as the ruler of the great trade city." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Adventurer, let us join forces. Together, we can recover Soulfire." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Why would you trust me? I might give the sword to the Order of Marr or take it for myself." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Adventurer, I am a Lucanic Knight. I believe in the good within every Norrathian heart. Before the sword can be recovered, you will know that only the Overlord can offer us salvation with Soulfire safely at his side. Of course, should you not see the light, I am a Lucanic Knight and I am quite able to purify the evil within you." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "This does not sound like a great alliance." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"There are more powerful entities in Faydwer that seek the sword. We must reach the sword before they can unlock any secrets. Together, we will save this world. So, shall we form an alliance?" You walk away, returning later. *You say, "Hail, Sir Trodonis" *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Greetings, stranger. May I know your name, so that we may cast aside our hesitance to converse?" *You say to Sir Trodonis, "I am Adventurer." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"I am pleased to meet you Adventurer. I am Sir Trodonis, crusader of the Lucanic Knights and defender of the benevolent Overlord of Freeport." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "What brings a Lucanic Knight to Faydwer?" *Sir Trodonis says to you,"I am merely here to spread the good will of the Overlord through good deeds performed unto this rediscovered land. What brings you here, Adventurer?" *You say to Sir Trodonis, "I am on a quest... a quest for a sword of secrets." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"A quest, you say? That sounds grand. And this... magic sword, does it have a name? Perhaps I can be of service by keeping an ear open for the sword." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "It has no name other than, magic sword." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Adventurer, I prefer that we do not carry this charade any further. I must admit, I know who you are and what you seek. I know that you know what I seek, also. We both seek Soulfire." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Yes. Soulfire must be recovered for the Order of Marr. They are the ancient protectors of the sword." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Do not believe the twisted words of those that would blindly follow a god without ever questioning their actions. The Order of Marr hopes to unlock the secrets and use them to exert their beliefs upon Norrath through brute force. It is what they have always done. That is why my Overlord left their order... ages ago." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "The Overlord was once a follower of Marr?" *Sir Trodonis says to you,"The ancient Marr scribes have sown their seeds of lies deep within history. Lies spread through the wills of a godly Truthbringer. They had hoped to keep the Overlord as a knight within their bloody crusades against those that opposed their god of lies. Fortunately, a knight called Sir Lucan questioned their blind faith and defended humanity from their wicked ways. " *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Sir Lucan, the Overlord of Freeport." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Yes, that is his former name, before he was granted divine immortality by the universal forces. The Overlord overcame their lies to create the harmonious melting pot known as Freeport. This grand city would be a model of virtue for all to follow. But the followers of Marr would not let this be. They betrayed Norrath in hopes of retaining their malicious faith." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Regardless of what the truth is, the sword holds secrets that must be unlocked." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Adventurer, let us join forces. Together, we can recover Soulfire." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Why would you trust me? I might give the sword to the Order of Marr or take it for myself." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Adventurer, I am a Lucanic Knight. I believe in the good within every Norrathian heart. Before the sword can be recovered, you will know that only the Overlord can offer us salvation with Soulfire safely at his side. Of course, should you not see the light, I am a Lucanic Knight and I am quite able to purify the evil within you." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "This does not sound like a great alliance." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"There are more powerful entities in Faydwer that seek the sword. We must reach the sword before they can unlock any secrets. Together, we will save this world. So, shall we form an alliance?" *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Okay, let us form this alliance so that the sword does not fall into unexpected hands." *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Excellent! Then let us save this world from evil. I have acquired an item that may offer some clues to a great investigator. Do you know of any?" *You say to Sir Trodonis, "The only great investigator I know is Inspector Berlok Beeglesnoop of the T.B.I." *You receive ankh necklace. *Sir Trodonis says to you,"Such modesty proves your virtue and reinforces my choice to ally with you. You are the investigator I hint of. Take this and see what you can make of it. Let me know what you deduce from it." *You say to Sir Trodonis, "Very well."